Pleasing Juliette
by MTL17
Summary: Emily finally finds a way to make her boss happy.


**Discla** **imer: I do not own Nashville and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Emily had been warned that Juliette Barnes was impossible to please. That she went through assistance like toothbrushes, wearing them down until they were shadows of their former selves. Most of all she had been warned that Juliette was an evil bitch who sooner or later would turn on her and emotionally cut her to pieces. At least, she had been warned when she first got the job, mostly by all of Juliette's previous assistance. Now when everybody wasn't ignoring her they were giving her weird looks, obviously amazed that she stuck around even as Juliette made mistake after mistake and her name was driven through the mud.

She knew what they all thought, that she must be crazy to stick around, and maybe she was. But Juliette's manager Glenn Goodman had pulled her aside her first day on the job and practically begged her to give Juliette a chance, and later that day she had caught the girl crying, and for some reason Emily had been compelled ever since to do anything in her power to keep Juliette happy and safe. She was never sure why, until Juliette stuck her tongue down her throat, and Emily found she enjoyed it way, way too much.

Then Juliette broke the kiss and began freaking out, "Oh God Emily, I'm so sorry."

That was a better reaction than Emily was expecting, but as she really cared about the other girl she had to push her luck, "I'm, I'm sorry, I have to ask, have you been drinking?"

"I wish!" Juliette exclaimed with a half-hearted laugh, "I'm just so God damn horny all the time. Oh God, when will this nightmare end?"

About six months, Emily thought, wisely keeping that to herself as she instead pointed out, "At least nothing really bad happen this time."

Juliette glared at her, "I kissed Jeff Fordham. I would have fucked him again too if you hadn't stumbled across us, then as a reward for stopping me from making another big mistake I yelled at you and kissed you. That sounds pretty bad to me."

Without thinking Emily said, "It didn't bother me."

There was a long pause, Emily trying not to sweat as Juliette stared long and hard at her, and then realisation hit, "Oh my God, you like me!"

"What?" Emily frowned.

"You like me like me!" Juliette exclaimed, "God, this makes perfect sense. I always wondered why you stuck around this long."

"It's not like that." Emily protested.

"Isn't it?" Juliette frowned.

There was a long pause and then Emily confessed, "Ok, it's possible I might have a tiny crush on you, but I swear I wasn't even aware of it until just now, and-"

"Emily!" Juliette interrupted, "Come with me."

The next thing Emily knew she was being dragged through the backstage area, trying not to freak out. Honestly she could afford to lose this job as there had been several offers from ass-holes who had handed her a card and told her to call them WHEN Juliette fired her because they were impressed that she managed to handle such a 'psychotic brat' for so long. The thing was, she didn't want another job. She wanted to keep this job so she could stay close to Juliette and try and help her, although Emily had only just realised what a dangerous proposition that was. Still regardless of her own feelings she really did want to try and help, which was why she was going to be brave and tell Juliette whatever she wanted to hear to secure her job.

Once they were alone in Juliette's dressing room Emily took a deep breath and asked, "So, am I fired?"

Juliette stared at her for a long time, and then she said, "Fuck me."

Emily blinked, "What?"

"Fuck me." Juliette said, stepping forward, "I'm so horny right now I can barely think. These pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy and I need to fuck someone, anyone. And you want to fuck me. So, have at it."

"Juliette, I-." Emily started.

"You signed a confidentiality agreement." Juliette interrupted, "That means no matter what happens you can't blab about this to anyone, and I've fucked a lot of more horrible and ugly looking people than you. So please, just fuck me."

After a long pause Emily asked, "What about Avery?"

"What about him?" Juliette scoffed, before lowering her head and adding in a solemn voice, "You, you know he barely looks at me, and he definitely hasn't touched me since the break-up."

"That doesn't mean we should have sex." Emily said softly.

"Why not?" Juliette asked angrily, tears of frustration and utter despair filling her eyes, "You're gay for me, and I'm so freaking horny I can barely think. I, I thought I could handle it, but this rate it's either you, or I'm going to have another guy selling his story to the press after a stupid one night stand, because pregnancy is turning me into a massive whore. Or at least a bigger one."

"Hey, quit it." Emily scolded, "You know that's not true, you're-."

"I don't need a pep talk, I need sex." Juliette cut her off with an annoyed tone, before softening her face and voice to plead, "Please, do this for me?"

There was a long pause and then Emily took a few steps forwards, cupped Juliette's face and kissed her softly yet firmly. This was a bad idea. Sadly not the worst Juliette had ever had, but definitely the worst Emily had ever been involved with. However the way Juliette had just looked at her, that tone, Emily wasn't sure she could ever say no to that. Truth be told she couldn't ever remember preventing Juliette from getting her way, often enabling her to do questionable things, so why should this be any different? Especially when Juliette's lips were so soft, softer than any previous girlfriend Emily had ever had.

Juliette was thinking the same thing, although it was hardly surprising. After all she had kissed girls before. Most were hazy memories of drunken dares, but she vividly remembered one particular kiss which she hadn't liked at all. Namely with the crazy wife of one of her many romantic mistakes, although back then she had just been an amusing toy in that twisted relationship. Now she had all the power, and it was thrilling. Besides, she actually liked Emily, which was a big plus. And a big minus because she was risking an important part of her life, but Juliette meant what she said, she needed sex right now.

She needed it so badly Juliette found herself breaking the kiss, tearing off her clothes, sitting down in the nearest chair and then pointing at her crotch, "I said fuck me, not make love to me."

For a moment Emily just stared, then she smiled softly, "Can't I do a little of both?"

Juliette gulped softly, "Okay."

With that Emily slowly closed the distance between them and straddled her, Juliette faced with the very weird experience of another girl gently kissing her lips and then her neck. It was mostly a good weird, but still a little weird-weird, and Juliette wasn't sure what to think. Then Emily moved her lips down to Juliette's pregnancy swollen tits, and finally, finally Juliette received some of the mind-numbing bliss that made her such a slut, depending on who you ask. Sue her, she liked sex, hence why she was never without a boyfriend for long.

Perhaps after this term she would be having a lot more lesbian affairs, as while she hadn't had much interest in the past the way Emily used just the right amount of pressure and suction, her lips and tongue worshipping her nipples so much better than any guy she had ever been with, and those skilled hands massaging those boobs one by one into Emily's mouth, it was all enough to make Juliette think she had been missing out. At the very least it made her want to make this a regular thing, at least while she was pregnant and becoming increasingly unattractive by the day, despite what Emily claimed.

That last thought caused Juliette to smile as half a dozen memories came flooding back, the blonde only just realising how much her brunette assistant complimented her on her appearance and how her looks lingered. God, how had she not realised before now Emily wanted to be right here, nursing on her nipples like her baby soon would be, Juliette feeling very smug until Emily started kissing her way down her stomach, the singer frowning as her employee lingered on the swollen flesh for way too long. Then Juliette's heart pounded in her chest as her personal assistant kneeled in between her legs.

"You, you don't have to..." Juliette blushed, then when Emily looked up at her questioningly Juliette quickly added, "I, I mean, I want you too... but I know this is weird, and totally out of line, so I'd be more than happy with a little fingering."

There was another long pause and then Emily asked, "Can I please use my tongue?"

Juliette blushed even redder than before, and then let out an embarrassing squeak, "Yes... yes, you OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Emily had only paused because she was blown away by just how wet Juliette was. How wet her boss was for her, Emily finding that she could turn this stunning girl on so much amazing. True, Juliette's pregnancy had left her as horny as she claimed, it wasn't like Emily hadn't noticed the singer's even more erratic than usual behaviour, but the idea that even half of it could be because of things she did made Emily very proud of herself. Of course fingering wouldn't be enough for Emily. No, she wanted to taste the yummy looking treat in front of her, and as soon as she had permission she leant forward and slid her tongue slowly from the bottom of Juliette's pussy right up to the top.

The loud cry of pleasure that Juliette then let out made Emily feel even more proud. In fact her head might have exploded with pride if she wasn't so lost in tasting her first pussy. Her boss's pussy. The pussy of Juliette Barnes. She was licking the pussy of Juliette Barnes, in between the legs of her employer and crossing a line she once promised herself she'd never cross. Oh God, she was in so much trouble, part of Emily's brain trying to warn her against this but it was barely an audible whisper as the rest of her brain which was overwhelmed by thoughts of how good the other girl tasted and why hadn't she done this before?

Honestly in that moment Emily wasn't even sure, and it didn't matter. All that mattered was pleasing Juliette, as always Emily doing everything in her power to do that. In this case it meant making sure she flicked Juliette's clit with every swipe of her tongue, eventually lingering on that little bundle of nerves to increase the pleasure her boss was receiving. At first she was rewarded for this by Juliette moaning, groaning, whimpering and gasping at the ever-increasing volume until it was way louder than it should be given their surroundings, then Juliette began to form words again.

"More mmmmmmmmmm! Make me cum!" Juliette pleaded, "Please, I need to cum. You have no idea how badly I need to cum."

Over and over again she repeated those words in some form or fashion, the entire time Emily wondering whether she should oblige or ignore the request. Selfishly Emily wanted to drag this out because she was really starting to enjoy herself, especially when she wrapped her lips around Juliette's entrance and let the other girl's pussy flow pretty much directly down her throat. That caused Juliette to becoming coherent again for awhile, but then she started up again and Emily just couldn't resist hearing this girl beg for her.

"Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeee make me cum!" Juliette practically cried, "Please Emily, use your wonderful little mouth and tongue to make me cum. Oooooooooh wow, I had no idea it could be this good, ohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddddd, please Emily, please make me cum, I'm begging you, I need OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Juliette quickly pulled out the pillow that was resting against her back and shoved it over her face as she let out a series of screams and incoherent noises as her assistant took her clit into her mouth and sucked on it forcefully. Emily then annoyingly decreased the force, once again denying Juliette the orgasm it felt sure she was hurtling towards again. Then Emily built Juliette up again by increasing the force of her sucking, that talented tongue of hers occasionally flicking Juliette's clit in a way which made the blonde quiver, Juliette then whining into her pillow as the brunette denied her yet again.

Whatever happened to the customer is always right? Of course that thought caused Juliette to blush. It was a nasty wake-up call that she was turning the closest thing she had to a female friend into her own personal whore. True, she arguably had Rayna James in her corner nowadays, but they didn't see each other every single day like she and Emily did, in her better moments Juliette liking to believe that they shared a bond which went beyond a simple employee and employer relationship. Which was now more true than ever before, although it might ruin what they had before, and part of Juliette felt really guilty about that.

It wasn't enough to make her stop though. She meant what she said, she needed to cum, and while she was bombarded with some of the greatest, if not the greatest, pleasure she had ever known Juliette couldn't really regret her decision to cross this ultra-forbidden line. But it helped that she still had all the power, the thought making her wonder why she was settling for being teased when she wanted to cum? In fact, how dare this other woman, her employee, not make her cum on command? Who does she think she is?

Suddenly feeling angry Juliette pulled the pillow away from her face just enough so she could demand, "Fuck me! Fuck me Emily, mmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssssss, stick your tongue inside me and make me cum. Oooooooooooh Goooooooodddddddddd, tongue fuck me! Fucking tongue fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, tongue fuck me, suck my clit, do whatever you have to do, just make me fucking cum! aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, you better make me cum right now Emily or I swear to God I'll AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Slowly, almost painfully slowly Emily pushed her tongue inside Juliette's cunt, the singer again swearing she was going to cum. Again she was denied, but it didn't feel like it was from lack of trying, Emily savouring the moment and then slowly thrusting her tongue in and out of Juliette's pussy in a way which felt so amazing that the blonde couldn't possibly complain. And even if she wanted to, she wasn't sure she could form a coherent sentence if her life depended on it right now. It was hard enough staying quiet, and only her career depended on that, although it could be argued that was the same thing as her life, as really what else did she have?

For a horrible moment Juliette was again hit by reality. That she was pregnant, her baby daddy wanted nothing to do with her, her career was going nowhere, and now she was practically suffocating herself with the pillow to stop everyone finding out she was having lesbian sex with her own assistant. The secret which could have already been discovered due to not silencing herself with the pillow sooner, or the fact that as Emily tongue fucked her better than anyone before the pillow really didn't seem to do the job of keeping her quiet, her only saving grace being the loud concert going on around her.

What was she doing? She was risking the only thing she really had, the only thing which had remained constant, her career, for this moment of pleasure. On top of that she was risking one of her most important working relationships, and perhaps even a friendship, just for her own selfish pleasure. And yet, in this moment Juliette couldn't bear to think of it as just another mistake. Didn't want to believe that she would regret this action like she had regretted so much in her young life, especially as it felt so good. So right. So...

Before Juliette could finish her thought Emily curled her tongue inside her, causing her eyes to go wide, her toes to curl and an ear piercing scream to escape the pillow. Most importantly she came, the sensation more powerful than ever before, Juliette finding herself lifting her crotch up into Emily's face as she squirted on it. She didn't even know she could do that. Of course she had heard it was possible, but to actually experience it was out of this world. For a wonderful moment it felt like it would never end, then Emily slowly started bringing her down from her high, which was unacceptable.

Desperately wanting more Juliette reached down with one hand while using the other to keep the pillow in place and pushed Emily deeper into her cunt. Thankfully Emily got the message and started increasing the force of the tongue fucking again, quickly pushing her over the edge of another orgasm. And then another, and then another, and then another, Juliette becoming lost in the most wonderful orgasms of her life, Emily easily beating the records of her previous boyfriends while redefining her understanding of ecstasy.

Emily felt she was enjoying this just as much as Juliette. Sure, she wasn't cumming quite so violently, but she did cum. Ok, it wasn't merely from eating Juliette's pussy, although when her first dose of girl cum hit her taste buds she thought it would be. No, she had to reach down in between her legs and slip a finger or two inside herself, but it really didn't take much to make her cum, and like Juliette it wasn't just one but several powerful ones, far higher than her normal masturbation thanks to being practically drowned in girl cum, Emily desperately trying to swallow as much of the heavenly liquid as she could but there was just so much of it.

Fingering herself gave her the idea to use her other hand to push first one and then two fingers deep into Juliette, the second penetration making her boss cum. She then achieved that again through hard finger fucking, and again when she combined that with licking and sucking on Juliette's clit. Emily then switched back and forth between those two techniques until she was pretty sure her employer was about to faint, at which point she slowly kissed her way up Juliette's body and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, Juliette kissing her back for a few wonderful seconds before pulling away.

Juliette stared at her for a long time and then mumbled, "Tha, thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily smiled, leaning in again only to be stopped.

"We, we need to get out of here. Go pack up my things and meet me in the car." Juliette ordered, and then when her assistant didn't immediately do as she was told she added, "What? Were you expecting to spoon afterwards?"

"N, no." Emily stammered, "I'll just... yeah..."

Emily trailed off and rushed to do as she was told. A little time to enjoy the afterglow of their fun would be nice, but it wasn't like this was anything except a release for Juliette. Besides, Juliette was right, they should leave, as quickly and discreetly as possible, which was what they did. However it would be a lie to say Emily didn't constantly find herself looking over at her employer, who in turn paid no attention to her.

Now Emily thought about it this is how things were before, she just hadn't noticed somehow. Which was probably a good thing, a sign things were going back to normal. Perhaps after this it would be like it never happened, and she could keep her job and still be able to look out for this girl. At the same time part of her couldn't help wish that Juliette would give her some small scrap of acknowledgement. A look, a smile, anything. Maybe even a sign that she would be given the chance to please Juliette again, something which to her embarrassment Emily found she very much wanted.


End file.
